Hyrum, Utah
|elevation_m = 1432 |elevation_ft = 4698 |latd = 41 |latm = 38 |lats = 0 |latNS = N |longd = 111 |longm = 50 |longs = 50 |longEW = W |coordinates_type = region:US-UT_type:city |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 84319 |area_code = 435 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 49-37500 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1441968 |website = |footnotes = }} Hyrum is a city in Cache County, Utah, United States. The population was 7,609 at the 2010 census. It is included in the Logan, Utah–Idaho (partial) Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Hyrum is located at (41.6341, -111.8522). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 3.9 square miles (10.2 km²), of which 3.9 square miles (10.1 km²) is land and 0.26% is water. Climate This climatic region is typified by large seasonal temperature differences, with warm to hot (and often humid) summers and cold (sometimes severely cold) winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Hyrum has a humid continental climate, abbreviated "Dfb" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Hyrum, Utah History Hyrum was founded in 1860 by a group of 23 families, mainly either Danish immigrants or sons of Ezra T. Benson. Ezra T. Benson organized an LDS ward there in May 1860. The town got a post office in 1861. By 1900 the population had grown to the point that the ward was divided in three. Hyrum had 1,869 inhabitants in 1930.Andrew Jenson. Encyclopedic History of the Church. p. 350 Points of interest Hyrum State Park Hyrum is the home of Hyrum State Park, which is popular for fishing, water skiing, and camping. Hyrum State Park offers many recreation opportunities including fishing, boating, and camping. Surrounded by tall, shady trees, Hyrum provides an excellent place for an afternoon picnic, or spend the whole weekend trolling on the lake catching yellow perch, rainbow trout, bluegill, and largemouth bass. Hardware Ranch Herds of elk spend the winter months at Hardware Ranch, which is reached by travelling east from Hyrum up Blacksmith Fork Canyon. The ranch is part of a wildlife management area, and sleigh rides are offered that take visitors into the herd. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there are 6,316 people, 1,683 households, and 1,497 families residing in the city. The population density is 1,617.2 people per square mile (623.7/km²). There are 1,744 housing units at an average density of 446.5 per square mile (172.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city is 88.58% White, 0.19% African American, 0.74% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.19% Pacific Islander, 8.36% from other races, and 1.76% from two or more races. 13.47% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. There are 1,683 households out of which 59.7% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 76.8% are married couples living together, 9.2% have a female householder with no husband present, and 11.0% are non-families. 9.0% of all households are made up of individuals and 3.6% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 3.75 and the average family size is 4.00. In the city the population is spread out with 40.4% under the age of 18, 11.6% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 15.2% from 45 to 64, and 5.2% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 24 years. For every 100 females there are 103.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 100.2 males. The median income for a household in the city is $43,981, and the median income for a family is $44,915. Males have a median income of $31,989 versus $20,770 for females. The per capita income for the city is $14,845. 6.5% of the population and 5.2% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 8.5% of those under the age of 18 and 3.7% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Hyrum in the news On December 12, 2006, U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement (I.C.E) staged a coordinated predawn raid at E.A. Miller, a meat packing plant in Hyrum, and at five other Swift & Company plants located in the western United States, interviewing workers and hauling off hundreds in buses."U.S. Raids 6 Meat Plants in ID Case", article New York Times by Julia Preston, December 13, 2006 Gallery Image:Hardware-ranch.JPG|Sleigh ride in Hardware Ranch Image:Elk_InHardWareRanch.JPG|Elk herd in Hardware Ranch Image:Hyrum-Lake-Park-Trail.JPG|Short trail in Hyrum State Park References External links * Hyrum, Utah is at coordinates . * Official website Category:Cities in Cache County, Utah Category:Cities in Utah Category:Logan metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1860